


I Love You. I Hate You

by Deathfeanor



Series: I Love You. I Hate You [1]
Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Malice Mizer
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Love/Hate, M/M, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Конец 90-х, без пяти минут конец "эры Гакта" в Малис Мизер.
Relationships: Gackt/Mana (Malice Mizer | Moi Dix Mois)
Series: I Love You. I Hate You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140536





	1. Часть первая

_Ваш маленький Кай замерз, о Снежная Королева!_

М. Ц.

1  
…«Прекрати… Я прошу…» — Шепот еле слышен за резким звуком раздираемых кружев. Разорванное платье падает куда-то вниз…  
Сквозь изрядный слой косметики на лице жертвы проступает неподдельный ужас; этот факт только вызывает на лице насильника злую усмешку, и он делает все, чтобы заставить жертву кричать от боли.

***  
Гакт невольно вздрагивает во сне и открывает глаза. Этот сон повторяется из ночи в ночь уже неделю или около того, но смущал не сам факт… гм… — будем называть вещи своими именами — изнасилования, а лицо Маны, искаженное ужасом и болью. От сна оставалось неприятное ощущение и горький привкус во рту. И этот жуткий образ все стоял перед глазами.

Сейчас лицо Маны, мирно спящего рядом, было спокойным, как и всегда. Спокойное и прекрасное лицо. Губы чуть приоткрыты, волосы растрепаны, а в остальном он даже во сне все тот же Мана, которого знают все. Впрочем, Гакту больше нравилось, когда его любовник был без грима…

— Прекрати на меня смотреть… я пытаюсь уснуть, а ты мешаешь… — произнес вдруг Мана.  
— Извини, — пробормотал Гакт, послушно отворачиваясь.

«Не смотри на меня!» Смотреть на Ману дольше секунды строго запрещено. «Не смотри на меня, когда я одеваюсь!», «Не смотри на меня, когда я раздеваюсь!», «Не смотри ТУДА вообще никогда, слышишь?!» Сексом они всегда занимались так, чтобы Гакт не мог видеть лица Маны. «Закрой глаза!» — «Тут и так темно!» — «Как будто я не знаю, что у тебя зрение, как у кошки!»

Были и другие табу. Но это раздражало Гакта больше всего. К сожалению, следующим пунктом в непечатном списке запретов шло «Не спорь со мной!», поэтому протестовать было бы бесполезно и чревато полным отлучением от… А этого Гакт бы не пережил.

Все то время, что они спали вместе, он никак не мог понять, почему терпит все это. Но было в Мане что-то такое, что заставляло подчиняться ему и не просто терпеть, но и быть благодарным за каждую перепадающую ласку. «Просто я люблю его», — однажды решил для себя Гакт.

— Мне кошмар приснился, — сказал Мана после некоторого молчания. — И ты там был… — Голос его дрогнул (или Гакту только показалось?).  
— Мана… — Гакт попытался обнять любовника.  
— Не трогай меня, — зло сказал тот. — Я же сказал, что хочу спать.

Гакт пробормотал «извини» и повернулся на другой бок.

«Не сейчас, дорогой». Еще одно табу. И с ним тоже приходилось мириться. Еще было «Не давай мне советов», «Никто не должен знать, что я с тобой сплю» и «Не угадал, чего я хочу прямо сейчас, останешься без секса». Встречаться с Маной — это все равно, что ездить по городу, где на каждом втором повороте весит знак «проезд запрещен». Ты можешь, конечно, поехать под знак, но где гарантия, что там нет бездонной пропасти, стада взбесившихся слонов или вертикально поставленных гвоздей?

Об этих правилах не говорилось вслух, но Мана четко давал понять, что их нарушение может привести только к разрыву.

Мана никак не связывал их отношения с работой, и это изрядно все упрощало. Но, с другой стороны, Гакт бесился из-за того, что он должен был их роман скрывать. (На самом деле, об их связи и так все прекрасно знали, но тактично делали вид, что ни о чем не догадываются. И Гакт, в свою очередь, прекрасно понимал, что все не слепые, но продолжал играть по правилам. Что думал и знал Мана, оставалось тайной, покрытой мраком.)

Гакт вдруг почувствовал легкое прикосновение губ к позвоночнику. Невольно вздрогнув от неожиданности, он замер, ожидая, что Мана будет делать дальше. Очень хотелось повернуться, сжать его в объятиях и поцеловать (как минимум), но однажды он так уже сделал, потом пришлось любовника чуть ли не на коленях умолять о близости.

Казалось, Мана решил таким образом пересчитать Гакту позвонки. Он пробирался все выше и выше, дойдя, наконец, до шеи. Его рука при этом гладила живот Гакта, сползала все ниже…

Это запах… эта кожа… податливое тело, с которым можно делать почти что угодно и как угодно. И каждый раз это упоительно. Время останавливается. И единственное, о чем я жалею — я не могу видеть твоего лица в тот момент, когда ты выгибаешься мне навстречу, издавая сладостный стон.

«Тебе хорошо, мальчик мой?» — хрипло шепчет Мана.

2  
— Мана… — тихо говорит Гакт и, подумав, добавляет: — Сама…

В ответ лидер группы только бросает короткий взгляд на вокалиста.

— Я не видел тебя две недели… — Голос предательски дрожит. — Я… соскучился.

Ответ звучит так тихо, что Гакт еле разбирает слова.

— Не выдумывай, мальчик, мы почти каждый день видимся.  
— Я не это имею в виду, и ты прекрасно меня понял. — Он пытается взять лидера за руку, но тот незаметно ускользает и оказывается в другом конце студии.  
— Не забывайся, Гакт-чан.  
— Мы же одни…

Мана молчит в ответ. Гакт прекрасно знает, чего Мана не сказал. Кто-то может войти, и, вообще, мальчик, ты опять нарушаешь правила.

— Может, хватит надо мной издеваться? — чуть не плача говорит Гакт.  
— Я не издеваюсь. — Мана слега повел плечом. — Я люблю тебя, мальчик, ты же знаешь. Просто… Впрочем, ладно. Если хочешь, я приду сегодня. Нет! — Мана резко отвернулся, когда обрадованный Гакт попытался его поцеловать. — Последнее время ты плохо себя ведешь. Но я приду, раз обещал.

Вечером Мана позвонил. И Гакт сразу, едва увидев имя на дисплее телефона, понял, что он собирается сказать. «Извини, мальчик мой, я не смогу сегодня к тебе приехать… Извини. В другой раз ладно? И не опаздывай завтра на репетицию».

Молча выслушав «прекрасную» новость, Гакт швырнул телефон в стену. А потом взял ключи и вышел на улицу.

Наваждение какое-то. Никогда, никогда, какими бы сложными и дурацкими не были их отношения, никогда Мана не нарушал обещаний. «Я люблю тебя, мальчик, ты же знаешь». Но тогда почему?.. С кем он сейчас?..

Гакт завернул в какой-то бар и застыл на пороге. В дальнем углу сидела парочка. Мана с каким-то парнем. Первым порывом было подойти к ним, опрокинуть стол, дать по морде сначала Мане, а потом этому… блядуну. Но он просто вышел из бара и побрел по улице, матерясь сквозь зубы на Ману, на себя, на весь мир вообще.

Когда их роман начался… Картинка из недавнего прошлого: полутемное кафе, в которое они как-то забрели после репетиции, свет от вечерних фонарей, льющийся из окна, озаряет идеальный профиль Маны, и Гакт, как завороженный, глядит на него и, не удержавшись, целует лидера группы в висок. В ответ Мана сжал его руку и тихо проговорил, не поворачивая головы: «На людях… так больше не делай».

На людях нельзя было ничего. Но ночью можно было практически все, что угодно. Мана был очень нежен и, одновременно с этим, довольно холоден. Это убийственное сочетание приводило Гакта в неистовство, что, в свою очередь, злило Ману, потому царапины на теле заживали долго…

Пробродив по улицам несколько часов, Гакт обнаружил, что находится рядом с домом. Возвращаться в пустую квартиру не хотелось, но идти больше все равно было некуда, а видеть никого не хотелось. Он чувствовал, что, если кто-нибудь спросит у него, как дела, то он попросту расплачется. Ну, не признаваться же друзьям, что ревешь из парня, который носит платья чаще любой девушки и называет тебя «мой мальчик»!

У двери его квартиры кто-то был. Он сидел прямо на полу, опершись спиной о дверь, атласная юбка разметалась по полу.

— Мана?! — Гакт почувствовал, что задыхается. — Что… Мана!  
— Я уже час тебя жду, — отозвался тот, поднимаясь и изящным жестом отряхивая платье. — Может, дверь все-таки откроешь?

Руки дрожали, и проклятый замок поддался не сразу.

— Я замерз, — сообщил Мана, проскальзывая в комнату и, аккуратно расправив платье, опустился в кресло. — Сделай чаю. Пожалуйста.

Гакт вдруг почувствовал, что очень устал. Ему хотелось только одного: сесть у ног Маны и положить голову ему на колени. И больше ничего. И чтобы остального мира просто не было: ни каких-то смазливых парней в барах, ни саднящей боли в груди, ни завтрашней репетиции…

Но вместо этого он только кивнул и отправился на кухню.

— Спасибо, — сказал Мана, беря чашку. — Я… я думаю, что должен извиниться. У меня были кое-какие дела. Но оказалось, что я вполне мог приехать к тебе…

Гакт не выдержал. Он опустился на пол, около ног Маны и уткнулся лицом в атласные складки. Сейчас он жалел, что психанул и ушел из дома. Рассказать ли Мане о том, что видел его в баре? Нет, не стоит. Он же сказал: были дела.

Мана гладил «своего мальчика» по голове, перебирая его волосы. В комнате было очень тихо. Гакт блаженно закрыл глаза, поглаживая под платьем ножки Маны. «Вот так бы… всегда… — думал он. — И так умереть. Вместе. С ним».

— Я видел тебя в баре, — произнес вдруг Мана, и эта фраза прозвучала, как пощечина. Буквально ее можно было бы перевести как: «Уж не шпионишь ли ты за мной?!» — Конечно, ты оказался там случайно… — «Разумеется, ты пришел туда, потому что следил за мной! Ах-ах, ты плохой мальчик!» — Я заволновался. И отправился к тебе. Не сразу, конечно, но… Я очень испугался, когда не застал тебя. Ты напугал меня, мальчик.

А вот это что-то новое. Гакт ушам своим не верил. Он поднял голову.

— Мана… я…  
— Тсс! — Он прикрыл «мальчику» рот ладонью, и тот слегка поцеловал ее. — Ты должен доверять мне, слышишь? Иначе у нас ничего не получится.

Таким же тоном родители говорят детям что-то типа: «Если ты не будешь хорошо учиться, я буду вынужден наказать тебя, ты понял?»

— Хорошо. Но не думая, что я следил за тобой. Я там случайно оказался.  
— Я именно так и сказал, мальчик. Но ты тоже не должен подозревать меня в чем-то. Это была деловая встреча, понятно? — Произнося последнюю фразу, он приподнял лицо Гакта за подбородок, вынуждая того посмотреть себе в глаза (конечно, только на мгновение). — А теперь спать, мальчик мой. Нам нужно выспаться.


	2. Часть вторая

_Ах, хорошо бы нож_

_Вам в грудь вонзить — и слушать ваши стоны_

_У самых уст…_

_М. Ц._

3  
Следующие несколько недель протекли совершенно спокойно. Жизнь казалась блаженством. Мана был, как никогда, нежен и ласков, что случалось редко. Гакт был почти счастлив. Но что-то было, какая-то иголочка сидела под сердцем. И те злосчастные сны отказывались исчезать.

***  
— Я написал музыку к песне…  
— Что? — Мана удивленно поднимает глаза на своего вокалиста. — Твоя задача — писать тексты и петь.  
— Простите… Но… — Гакт почувствовал, что от Маны веет арктическим холодом и растерялся.

Вмешался Кодзи:

— Ладно тебе, Мана. Возни меньше. Написал и хорошо. Давай хоть послушаем, а?

Мана опустил ресницы в знак согласия.

Когда «Le Ciel» все-таки было решено записать, Гакт облегченно вздохнул. Мана был доволен, а значит — все в порядке. Или нет?  
Если не считать творческого процесса, то все было просто ужасно. Мана позволял только целомудренный поцелуй на ночь и практически не разговаривал со «своим мальчиком». Гакту казалось, что он спит рядом с ледяной статуей. Мана давал понять, что хоть он еще и встречается с Гактом, но сердится. Вслух это не обсуждалось, но все было и так понятно.

Постепенно Гакт начал ощущать, что в нем поднимается какое-то новое чувство. Раньше, просыпаясь среди ночи, он готов был сколько угодно (до того, как Мана оторвется или пробормочет свое «не смотри на меня») смотреть на спящего любовника. Теперь же, мучимый бессонницей и кошмарами, он вылезал из постели и, ежась от ночной прохлады, шел на кухню курить.

Но все решилось в тот раз, когда придя раньше назначенного времени на репетицию, Гакт случайно подслушал разговор (вернее — монолог) Маны с кем-то. Поскольку собеседника лидера слышно не было, Гакт заключил, что, возможно, он говорил с кем-то по телефону. К шепоту Маны он давно привык и мог расслышать его даже из соседней комнаты.

«Я не могу с ним больше работать! — говорил Мана. — Мой мальчик стал таким заносчивым… Я не могу этого стерпеть…»

Дослушивать речь любовника до конца Гакт не стал. Он вернулся домой и целый день провалялся в постели. Вечером позвонил Мана. Гакт соврал, что заболел. Помолчав немного, Мана спросил, не нужно ли «мальчику» чего-нибудь.

— Да, нужно, — не успев сообразить, что он говорит, выкрикнул Гакт, — чтобы ты перестал называть меня мальчиком. Понял, придурок?! Я вырос давно уже! Иди к черту! — Телефон полетел в стену.

Гакт больше не мог находиться в этой квартире. Ему казалось, что все: постель, ковер на полу, занавески, мебель, посуда — пропиталось запахом Маны. Это сводило с ума, хотелось бежать куда-нибудь, к черту на рога, только бы не слышать этот запах…

4  
Мана воспринял эмоциональный всплеск любовника с истинно королевским достоинством. Уже на следующую ночь он ночевал у него и был нежен и ласков. Словно ничего и не было.

Гакт встретил его холодно, но, как и всегда — хотя так поссорились они в первый раз, — не смог не поддаться магнетическому обаянию Маны. Но что-то было не так. Уже не испытывал он того, что раньше. Лаская ласковое податливое тело, он не ощущал, как раньше, пьянящего аромата, который раньше действовал на него сильнее, чем алкоголь. Ласки, движения Маны, его тихий голос и — главное — запах — всё вдруг стало ощущаться каким-то чужим, словно это был не Мана, а кто-то другой, фантом, призрак…

— Что с тобой, мальчик мой? — ласково спросил Мана, проводя по волосам любовника. — М?  
— Ничего. Я просто… еще не совсем поправился, — соврал тот.

Мана коснулся его лба.

— Действительно… Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Не ходи пока на репетиции. Дня три тебе хватит?

Короткий кивок в ответ. К горлу подступил комок. Только бы не ляпнуть опять что-нибудь вроде «иди к черту». И он молча утыкается лицом в подушку, закрыв глаза. И как бы хотелось отключить все органы чувств. Ничего не чувствовать бы, забыть все.

Прикосновение прохладных пальцев возвращает его к реальности. Мана проводит пальцами по его позвоночнику, а потом начинает целовать. Шею, плечи, спину, снова шею, тянется к губам…

Гакт попытался уклониться, но Мана оказался настойчивым. Не повиноваться ему было невозможно. Отвечая на поцелуй, Гакт повернулся на спину, обнимая любовника и прижимая его к себе. «Господи, почему я не могу сопротивляться ему? Почему я, как собака, хожу за ним, все прощаю? И почему сейчас я снова так хочу его, хотя мы же только что?..»

— Сейчас я тебя вылечу, мальчик мой… — шепчет Мана, целуя «мальчика» в шею и лаская его ниже пояса. — Тебе нравится так, мальчик мой? М?  
— Да… — чуть слышно шепчет Гакт, начиная двигаться навстречу руке любовника, и тут же впивается в его губы.

Дыхания не хватает, и поцелуй приходится прервать, хоть и с сожалением. Он покрывает поцелуями шею, плечи, опять шею любовника, а потом опрокидывает его на спину и нависает над ним, лишь на мгновение задержав взгляд на его лице.

Совершенно потеряв голову от возбуждения, он снова и снова целует его — в глаза, в губы, в щеки, в шею, в плечи, в грудь, спускаясь все ниже…

— Ах, мальчик мой… что же ты… ааааа… — простонал Мана. — Не… не останавливайся… — Он прижимает голову любовника еще ближе к своему паху.  
Пальцы Гакта сжимаются вокруг бедер Маны, оставляя на них царапины. Тот в ответ вцепляется в его волосы и поднимает его голову, наклоняясь навстречу, чтобы поцеловать…

Гакт развернул любовника к себе спиной, и тот покорно отдался ему…

— Кажется, я выздоровел, — шепчет Гакт на ухо Мане, все еще пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание.

5

Последнее время Гакт чувствовал, что Мана попросту раздражал его. Манера говорить всегда тихо, женская одежда, его дурацкие правила… Одним словом, все, кроме разве что секса. Впрочем, даже секс был уже не таким прекрасным, как раньше. Гакт даже не понимал, что именно изменилось. Но то, что раньше он готов был молча терпеть, теперь вызывало у него приступы глухой ярости. Но просто оттолкнуть Ману и закончить этот странный роман он не мог. Мана был для него наркотиком.

Но больше всего его злило то, что Мана ему изменял. Вычислил Гакт это очень просто: обнаружив на теле любовника неучтенный засос. Спрашивать было бесполезно, и он покорно молчал. Только теперь, занимаясь с Маной любовью, он чувствовал, что к знакомому запаху примешивается еще один, чужой и неприятный. Однажды он узнал, чей это аромат. Столкнувшись как-то в коридоре с Кодзи, он почувствовал, что ему в ноздри ударил этот запах. Это было уже невыносимо.

Как-то раз он решил напиться. Окончилось это загулом дня на два, в конце которого он проснулся поздним вечером у себя в квартире, держа в объятиях какую-то блядь, которую — как он потом вспомнил — он снял только потому, что она чем-то отдаленно напоминала Ману. Сунув бляди деньги, не считая, он велел ей убираться к черту и больше на глаза ему не попадаться. Блядь, привыкшая, видимо, уже ко всему, молча ушла, весьма довольная заработком.

Мана каким-то непостижимым образом узнал об этом эпизоде и демонстративно обиделся. Поддавшись не то обаянию Маны, не то просто по привычке, Гакт просил прощения и обещал, что больше никогда. Но уже после, оставшись в одиночестве, он выругался сам на себя. «Какого хрена, — думал он, — я все еще терплю его? И за что я извиняюсь перед ним?» Но, конечно, все это было бесполезно. Стоило ему увидеть Ману, как он совершенно терял голову.

Но спать с ним в одной постели он больше не мог. Дождавшись, когда Мана уснет, он уходил на кухню и сидел там до самого утра. То, как Мана спит, его тоже раздражало. А главное — этот мерзкий запах чужого тела…

Тем не менее, все оставалось по-прежнему.

6  
— Гакт-чан, опять! — Мана говорил тихо, но слышно его было хорошо. — Сколько можно прогонять этот кусок?! Ты вообще слышишь, что ты поешь?

— Простите, — пробормотал Гакт в ответ.

За последние несколько недель он проспал от силы часов 10 в общей сложности, и от этого мозг отказывался нормально работать. Как следствие — косяки в вокале. Конечно, когда дело касалось работы, Мане было все равно, что там у кого, кто там плохо спал…

— Говорю один раз, — произнес вдруг Мана, и от его голоса веяло таким могильным холодом, что все невольно поежились. — Если ты не хочешь с нами работать — дверь там. Возиться с мальчишками у меня нет времени.

Секунду спустя Мана сидел на полу, закрыв рукой лицо. По пальцам стекала кровь, юбка задралась, а в глазах его застыл знакомый Гакту по снам ужас.

— Хуясе! Он что, ему врезал?! — воскликнул кто-то не то со страхом, не то с восхищением.

Только после этого возгласа Гакт осознал, что он сейчас сделал.

— Вон, — глухо сказал Мана. — Все вон, я сказал!

Гакт все еще стоял, глядя прямо перед собой и ничего не соображая. В чувство его привел холодный голос Маны:

— Все — это значит, что и ты тоже.

— Ну, уж нет. Мне надоело, — ответил Гакт. — Я достаточно терпел. Теперь мы будем играть по моим правилам.

Мана все еще сидел на полу, даже не поправив юбку. Гакт подошел к нему, запустил пальцы в его волосы и запрокинул ему голову. Мана только жалостно всхлипнул, а Гакт наклонился к нему, жадно впиваясь в его губы. К вкусу поцелуя примешивался вкус крови, и Гакт про себя отметил, что так даже лучше. И он аккуратно слизал всю кровь с лица любовника. Тот замер, видимо, не зная, что делать. Но, когда Гакт предпринял попытку еще выше задрать его юбку, он попытался вырваться, но мучитель только сильнее потянул его за волосы.

— А ну тихо. Ты же понимаешь, что сопротивляться бесполезно… — прошептал Гакт ему на ухо.  
— Прекрати это… я прошу… — Голос всегда спокойного Маны дрожал.  
— Я бы мог тебя убить сейчас… — отозвался Гакт, слегка сжимая горло жертвы. — И, если честно, у меня была такая мысль. Ты же, грязная шлюха, трахалась с кем-то за моей спиной, а? Или ты со всей группой спишь?  
— Нет… Я… он… это было просто…  
— Мне плевать. — Гакт отпустил Ману; тот сидел, не двигаясь. — Мне плевать, слышишь? И на тебя, и на Кодзи, и на… с кем ты там еще! И на эту чертову группу мне тоже плевать. Но хоть раз… Мана, господи, если ты любил меня хоть немного, хоть раз просто посмотри мне в глаза!

В ответ Мана еще ниже опустил голову. Он вдруг стал таким хрупким и маленьким. Сломанная фарфоровая кукла в помятом платье. Кстати, о платье. Эти женские тряпки, которые он зачем-то носит, меня ужасно бесят.

— Раздевайся, — приказал он.  
— Что? — Мана поднял голову, но в лицо Гакту по-прежнему не смотрел.  
— Раздевайся. Или хочешь домой потом идти в разорванном платье?  
— Ты… Нет! — Мана попытался было встать, но Гакт оказался проворнее.

Навалившись на Ману всем телом, он прижал его к полу, одной рукой надавив слегка ему на горло, а второй рукой пробираясь под юбку.

Мана попытался вырваться, но это было совершенно бесполезно.

— Дышать… нечем… — прохрипел он тогда.

Тогда Гакт снова схватил его за волосы и пристально посмотрел в его лицо.

— Знаешь… все это время мне не давал покоя один вопрос… Мне всегда было интересно, как выглядит твоя кукольная физиономия во время оргазма. Кажется, сейчас у меня есть шанс наконец это выяснить…

Разодранное платье полетело куда-то в сторону… Следом туда отправилась одежда Гакта…

Какое-то время Гакт молча созерцал тело любовника. Тот пытался спрятаться от его взгляда, хотя бы закрыть ладонями лицо… Но все было тщетно. Гакт испытывал сейчас такую злобу, какой сам от себя не ожидал. Ему хотелось унизить Ману, причинить ему такую боль, чтобы… чтобы один раз рассчитаться за все.

— Сучка… — прохрипел он, раздвигая его ноги.

Мана предпринял еще одну попытку вырваться и тут же получил не сильный, но ощутимый удар в челюсть. Он заплакал. Слезы текли по его лицу, оставляя грязные разводы.

— Прекрати… я прошу…

Но остановиться Гакт уже не мог. Мана стиснул зубы от боли, чтобы не закричать. Гакт попытался его поцеловать, но он плотно сжал губы. Тогда Гакт еще сильнее потянул его за волосы, заставив выгнуть шею, и припал к ней, больно кусая. Шея, потом мочка уха. Гакт не стеснялся оставлять следы зубов и не считался с ощущениями Маны. И чем сильнее тот морщился от боли, тем сильнее он распалялся, тем более жестоким он становился.

Неожиданно он почувствовал, как ногти Маны впиваются ему в спину, безжалостно ее царапая. С тихим стоном Мана потянулся к его губам. Поцелуй получился очень долгим. У Гакта перехватило дыхание. Оторвавшись от губ любовника, Гакт посмотрел на его лицо. Глаза закрыты, губы что-то беззвучно шепчут; когда Гакт делает еще одно резкое движение, Мана запрокидывает голову и тихо стонет, еще сильнее впиваясь ногтями в спину любовника. И в этот момент Гакт чувствует, что скоро кончит. Он начинает двигаться еще быстрее, заставляя этим Ману не тихо стонать, а кричать. Мана еще пытается сдерживаться, но…

И только теперь Гакт замечает, что по лицу Маны все еще текут слезы. Но это уже не важно. Он целует Ману в висок, а потом встает, чтобы одеться. Когда он уже застегивает штаны, до него долетают слова Маны.

— Я тебя ненавижу…

Гакт подошел к Мане, сел рядом с ним и посмотрел ему в глаза. Первый раз за все время знакомства они смотрели в глаза друг другу. А потом Гакт поцеловал своего бывшего любовника так же нежно, как целовал когда-то очень давно, в другой жизни, когда они остались у него в квартире первый раз. Прервав поцелуй, он наклонился к самому уху Маны и прошептал:

— Я тебя тоже. Но… спасибо. За выучку.

7  
Из свежих царапин на спине сочилась кровь, рубашка липла к телу, причиняя боль при движении. Но Гакт не замечал этого. Люди на улицах странно косились на парня с окровавленной спиной, но при этом улыбающегося во все 32 зуба. Но на это тоже было уже плевать. На все было плевать теперь.

Он сделал еще шаг и пошатнулся… Кое-как восстановив равновесие, он прислонился к стене дома. «Что со мной? Ах да… я давно не спал. И не ел, кажется…»

Кто-то окликнул его. Обернувшись, он увидел Ю.

— Привет.  
— Эй, с тобой все в порядке?  
— Теперь да. Более чем. Голодный просто… И не спал давно.

Ю широко улыбнулся.

— Ну, от тебя другого ждать и не приходится. Поужинаешь со мной?  
— Да. Спасибо.

***  
— Что у тебя со спиной? С тигром дрался?

Гакт усмехнулся.

— С драной кошкой подрался, — ответил он. — Ай! Ты не мог бы чуть поаккуратнее?  
— Ничего. Потерпишь. Эту хрень лучше обработать. Мало ли какая зараза была у той кошки.  
— Ю.  
— М? Да не дергайся ты! Темпераментная кошка у тебя…  
— Это точно… Ты знаешь, я ушел.  
— Откуда?  
— От Маны. То есть… из Malice Mizer.  
— Почему вдруг?  
— Долго рассказывать… Вот это, на спине, прощальный привет от Маны.  
— Так у вас правда роман был? А я думал, это слухи.  
— Был. Но теперь все. Я сейчас… чувствую себя так, словно выздоровел после долгой и тяжелой болезни. Спать только хочу… очень…


End file.
